


Vanilla and Chocolate

by Taitsu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: A little bit of food play, Kuroko's birthday, M/M, PWP, a little bit of sex, a little bit of this and that, a lot of OoC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taitsu/pseuds/Taitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kuroko's birthday and Kagami wants to give him a gift... things don't go perfectly as he planned them but no one is complaining (except maybe Hyuuga and Aida... oh and probably Kise, though he is not even in this...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for Kuroko's birthday and I had this written since June just waiting for this damn day and I'm posting it even if I'm not quite satisfied with it! also, I hadn't correct it so... yeah...

Being almost two years since they meet and being friends for almost the same time, Kagami thought, it would be nice to give his little shadow a present for his birthday.

Now the important question was, what could he get for Kuroko?  He thought about getting him a novel, but Kagami didn’t know which kind of novels did the other read, not that he didn’t try asking, he actually had, yet Kuroko refused to tell him for some reason. The, he could get him something related to basketball, however, Kuroko didn’t need anything for it at the moment and maybe if he did buy him something for it, maybe Kuroko didn’t like it and that was out of the question. Getting him a vanilla milkshake from Maji Burger would only be a repetition of what he gives Kuroko every day, or, most days; it didn’t count anyway. Thought, Kagami could try to make it special, the same simple gift he knew Kuroko would like, but better than usual. That could work.

The next thing to do was to prepare everything for tomorrow. Well, he didn’t have much to tidy his apartment, yet he had to buy the ingredients, after having them, he only had to hope Kuroko didn’t have any plans for his birthday, which was obviously stupid to think, after all he _had_ friend _and_ family, meaning he would have something planed, never mind, he could always hope; or give it to him the next day...

Anyhow, on Saturday morning he got up really early to prepare Kuroko’s gift beforehand; thought, he made more than necessary, just in case. Half an hour before twelve he grabbed his phone and called Kuroko.

[Hello?] He heard Kuroko’s answer, though he sounded a little asleep, like with a groggy voice

[Are you feeling alright?] Kagami asked

[Mmm... oh, Kagami-kun, yes, I’m fine] he made a little pause [I just woke up]

[I didn’t mean to wake you up] Kagami apologized

[It’s alright, Kagami-kun, I should have woken up before] a yawn was heard [Anyway, why did you call?]

[Eh... well... you see... I wanted to know if you... well, I suppose you do, but... do you have any plans for today?] Kuroko stayed in a thoughtful silence [If you do it’s fine, you...]

[No] Kuroko interrupted him [I don’t have any plans, I was trying to think of why you suppose I did]

[What do you mean? Isn’t it obvious?]

[Evidently no] Kagami sighed loudly

[Well, it doesn’t matter... then... do you wanna... go eat at Maji?]

[Gladly] Kuroko answer

[Great... uh... can we meet there by midday or would you...] Kuroko interrupted once more

[I’ll be there at twelve] and with that, Kuroko hanged up

“I... I can’t believe he had forgotten his birthday... it’s not possible” Kagami said with his phone still by his ear “I really doubt that”

He got changed and ran toward Maji Burger to be there before Kuroko, for once, he ordered for himself and Kuroko, so he could make sure Kuroko didn’t order that one particular drink Kuroko would always have; all this to make his gift extra especial. He then sat and waited for Kuroko to arrive.

When the clock hit twelve, Kuroko entered the place and immediately spotted Kagami, after which he walked toward him.

“Hello Kagami-kun” he looked curiously at the sit in front of Kagami “is anyone else here?” he asked noticing a burger, a bottle of water and some fries.

“No, that’s for you” Kagami answered

“You bought my food?” Kuroko looked confused, and after Kagami nodded he was even more confused “and why no milkshake?”

“What the f_ you ungrateful bastard!” Kagami shouted angrily as he forced Kuroko sit down “Just sit and eat, you can have a milkshake later”

“I’m sorry, thanks for the food” he said and started eating his burger and so did Kagami who stuffed his mouth with t least three burgers at once.

It wasn’t until Kuroko had finished half of his burger that he notice Kagami had bought him flavoured water.

“Kagami-kun” Kuroko called him

“Humm?” Kagami murmured with his mouth full of food

“Why did you buy me flavoured water?” Kagami swallowed and looked at Kuroko confused

“Did you want something else? Like juice or something?”

“A milkshake, in fact, yet I was asking because you bought yourself a coke”

“But I thought you didn’t like it, so...” Kuroko blinked and a very tiny and unnoticeable smile appear on his face

“I’m surprised you remembered that” Kuroko said “and that you didn’t buy me a milkshake” He added making Kagami’s eyes twitch

“Can’t you drop that?” Kuroko was about to say something when his phone started vibrating. He took it out and check who was calling him only to see it was Kise and he ignored the call “Won’t you answer?” Kagami asked

“It was Kise-kun, it wasn’t important” to Kagami it was obvious why the blond was calling his shadow

“But...” Kagami started but Kuroko’s phone interrupted once more

“I’ll turn it off” he said getting irritated by the vibration

“And if someone wants to call you?”

“Why would anyone call me?” Kuroko questioned “apart from you and once in a while my parents; and of course we are not counting Kise and Momoi, no-one calls me”

“But maybe someone...”

“Never” Kuroko interrupted

“Whatever, I tried” Kagami said, just for today he would let the smaller boy do as he wanted

Then he thought for a second, he was pretending not to remember the other’s birthday, yet Kuroko didn’t acted as if it was his birthday at all either. It couldn’t be he got the date wrong, he was sure it was today... Kagami took out his phone, it was clearly the 31st of January, and Kuroko’s birthday, then was he pretending as well? Or has he not seen the calendar? But his parents would tell him for sure... right?

“Kuroko” Kagami called him

“Yes?”

“Hadn’t your parents... told you... something today or...?” he didn’t know how to ask without giving away what he was talking about

“”I haven’t seen them today” Kuroko answered confused at the question

“Why?”

“They are on a business trip; they’ll be back by next week, why?” so it could be possible... no, Kagami thought, Kuroko is not stupid; he wouldn’t forget when his own birthday is and would totally know which day is it. So another possibility Kagami had thought of is Kuroko believing Kagami had forgotten about his birthday and that was why he pretended not to know? Kagami had concluded there was no use thinking about it, he would go on with his plan either way.

“So... wanna play basketball after you finish?” Kagami asked, he had already finished all of his food while Kuroko was having trouble finishing one burger...

“I would appreciate it if you let me have a milkshake first”

“No, I’m not letting you have one just yet” Kuroko glared at Kagami making him shiver and wonder if neglecting him for his milkshakes was a good idea

“You are being mean, Kagami-kun”

“I’ll let you have one later, sometimes you act like a little kid”

“You are still being mean...” Kuroko protested

“Ah... whatever” Kagami grunted but didn’t feel like arguing about this

“I’ve finished” Kuroko said and Kagami looked over at him, he sighed

“Okay, lets go” he said and stood up at the same time as Kuroko

They walked to a nearby street court and started playing with the ball Kagami had brought and Kuroko hadn’t even notice before. Time flew easily with them both playing and enjoying themselves and soon enough Kuroko felt tired, though it was expected as they had been playing for at least two hours...

‘It’s lovely how Kagami-kun get’s all exited while playing’ Kuroko thought looking at Kagami ‘and somehow the sweat is making look kind of... hot... or sexy? I can’t decide, but I definitely shouldn’t be thinking of him in that way’

“Kagami-kun, as much as I would love to keep playing I can’t anymore” Kuroko Said while breathing harshly “Can I go get my milkshake now?”

“I guess... it’s getting late anyway, can we stop by at my apartment first, I need to get something” Kagami said as he looked up at the sky noticing the sun was already setting.

Kuroko nodded and they walk silently to Kagami’s apartment. As they walked in Kagami hurried into the kitchen and Kuroko walked calmly to the couch so he could retrieve some of his energy.

“If we weren’t going out in some minutes I would love to take a shower, I feel so disgusting” Kuroko complained to no-one, yet Kagami heard him anyway

“Well, we aren’t actually going out and you could stay over for today, right? So go and take a shower”

“But what about my milkshake? I really want it” Kagami ignored him and Kuroko resigned himself to an angry sigh and walked to Kagami’s room to take some of his clothes, he was not going to wear his sweaty clothes again after showering... or maybe he could take a bath to try and relax forgetting about his milkshake...

Of Kagami’s clothes he took the smallest shirt he could find and decided that was enough as it could pass as a dress if he was wearing it... also he was not going to take Kagami’s boxers, those would be horribly big and would never stay in place, so he decided to use his own.

Once the bath was ready and he could step in and relax, his mind filled with thought, he was not good enough lying to himself over his feeling, he knew he had fallen for Kagami some time ago, what he didn’t quite understand was, what did Kagami feel for him? What was the meaning behind everything that happened during the day? Another thing he didn’t understand was Kise’s constant calls during the day, when he turn the phone on he had over 40 miss calls from Kise, maybe it really was an emergency... but knowing Kise it was probably some stupid kind of emergency...

Unless he had forgotten something... he had that feeling that comes when you forget what you’ve forgotten and it’d been getting worst during the day. Whatever, he couldn’t do anything about it... he stepped out of the bath, dried himself and changed into the clean clothes. He stood there, in the middle of the bathroom, almost getting dizzy over the sent that came from the clothes... maybe he was to sensitive to it.

He walked out the bathroom when he came back to earth and went to couch where Kagami was sitting, changing the channels on the T.V. looking insufferably bored. Kuroko sat next to him and was about to suggest they watch a movie he knew was good and was going to be some channels above the one Kagami left when he felt something cold pressed against his cheek.

“Kagami-kun, that is not nice” he commented not being seriously angry... well, just a little angry

“It is, idiot, happy birthday” Kagami said and got Kuroko completely off ward, for one he looked surprised

“Oh... that’s what I’ve forgot! Today’s my birthday” he said as if he had forgotten to make his bed in the morning

“I can’t believe it, how can anyone forget their own birthday?”

“Not many people remember I exist, much less do they remember my birthday... I just don’t think about it unless my parents are around, they do remember... however they aren’t around often” Kagami sighed as Kuroko explained. Then Kagami’s heart stopped as he saw who Kuroko’s eyes and his whole face brighten when he saw his present and cold thing press against his face

“Did you make me a vanilla milkshake?” Kuroko asked in wonder and pure bliss as he grabbed it

 “Yeah, though it’s not as the one they sell because I wanted it to be special...”

“I didn’t know you knew how to make milkshakes, Kagami-kun” Kuroko said completely ignoring Kagami for the moment, he was way too concentrated on the glass in his hands; also he just had found another reason to love Kagami more.

He sipped a little of the substance savouring the taste. Once he had the first taste he couldn’t help but want more and he felt as if an electric shock ran through his whole body, from toes to head.

It just tasted so damn good.

“I’m not a mind-reader, but something on your face tells me you’ve liked your gift” Kagami said and received a purr as confirmation

“Incredible” Kuroko said in a daze “What did you put in it?”

“The normal thing, you know, milk, ice, vanilla ice-cream, and then I added some dark chocolate and used a little bit of real vanilla” there really wasn’t much difference,  Kagami thought it would taste better with that and apparently it did... Kuroko looked at him, he hadn’t finished his milkshake yet, but he wouldn’t stop staring at Kagami. At some point Kagami got too nervous and he couldn’t stand it anymore “What?” he asked desperately

“Are you trying to get into my pants?” the question made Kagami turn as red as it was humanly possible

“What the fuck?” he shouted in embarrassment “where the hell did that come from?” he was almost hyperventilating

“Well, because of how you treat me today and the milkshake...” Kuroko explained “Those are my reasons”

“I did that because it’s your birthday!”

“But you used chocolate and real vanilla; don’t you know what they are?” Kuroko asked, even though he knew Kagami was kind of dumb

“What do you mean? Those are just ingredients, right?” A confused Kagami said

“Yes, but there is more to them” Kuroko said “But I should have known better than to assume you knew stuff”

“Hey! I’m not that much of an idiot... What else is there to chocolate and vanilla?” His patient started to wear thin, well, he didn’t have much to begin with

“I’m disappointed” Kuroko ignored Kagami’s question

“What?” Kagami was more than just confused by now, and he sense this was going no where

“Well, Kagami-kun, you see” Kuroko started leaving the half-finished milkshake on the coffee table “both, chocolate and vanilla, are natural aphrodisiacs, they are used to increase the desire and sensations in one way or another; I summed that to all the things you’ve done today and I assumed you either had feelings for me or wanted to fuck me”

“What the fuck, Kuroko!?” Kagami’s face and neck where completely red by now and knowing those things were kinda true didn’t help him at all... more like complicate and it made him feel self-conscious

“Would it be bad if you did?” Kuroko asked feigning innocence as he put both hands on the couch and crawled to Kagami’s lap “Because I would love if you at least wanted to fuck me” he continue, now sitting on Kagami’s lap spreading his legs “and it would be even better if you loved me as well” he leaned forward planting a sweet kiss on Kagami’s lips. He couldn’t believe he was actually doing this, it was so weird this trying-to-be-seductive, bet he hoped it was working. Without hesitation and ignoring his internal struggling and rationality he threw his arms around Kagami’s neck and pulled the other closer to himself deepening the kiss and flushing their bodies together.

Kagami’s own arms gripped Kuroko’s thin waist and he pushed his tong against Kuroko’s lips, licking them and sucking at the bottom lip. They parted and Kuroko’s face was tainted with red on his cheeks, panting slightly at the unexpected sucking and how aroused he was from the kiss. Even if it was not his first kiss, he was completely sure no one had ever suck on his lips, licked, yes, but never _suck_ them. It was... exiting.

“I knew you wanted to get into my pants” Kuroko teased him

“Shut up, I didn’t plan this” He pretended to be angry, but he was more embarrassed than anything else.

Kuroko hummed content with the reaction and attacked Kagami’s lips once more. This time he made sure the kiss grew in passion and intensity in no time; he tried the sucking but decided he preferred just biting Kagami’s lips a lot more. The need they both felt for each other was palpable and it made the whole situation hotter. Their lips moved in rhythm as if they had kissed like this hundred of time before, yet is was messy and wet; tongs fought to entered the other’s mouth, droll escaping their lips and running down their chins. Clothe started to bother as they attempted to feel as much of the other as possible and soon this made their shirts magically disappear. Obviously nothing of this matter, what did matter was the unfortunately cover erect member under Kuroko’s ass and the one he held inside his boxers, which now he notice was the only clothe left on him. Just when and how did he take his pants off? Not like anyone was complaining.

Kuroko’s mind had a sudden idea; sensually he managed to get off of Kagami’s lap and between his legs, kneeling on the floor. With skilled and agile fingers he undid Kagami’s pants and took them off with the boxers in one smooth move. Big was too small of a word for _that_ , and there was just no way Kuroko would pass this opportunity at tasting it, so he gave it a tentative lick. 

Kagami grunted. The sight itself could make him cum, it was alluring. Kuroko. On his knees. Between his legs. Feeling his member. Just which part of that wasn’t enough to make anyone cum in seconds? And it was not only the sight as he could also feel Kuroko’s soft, warm and tiny tong over one of his most sensitive areas.

Remembering he had an idea, Kuroko decided it was time to put it into action. He took what was left of the milkshake and giving one more lick to Kagami’s dick he purred the milkshake over it and moved it a little up to the stomach. Kagami hissed at the cold substance but it was somehow pleasurable.

“Kuroko, what are you_? He stopped mid sentence as Kuroko started to lick the milkshake off of his dick.

A burning sensation was created right under Kuroko’s tong, Kagami felt such a strong urge of just taking Kuroko’s face and make him swallow his cock... however he didn’t need to do such a thing as Kuroko decided it was time to do just that, so after giving a long lick from the base to the tip he engulf Kagami’s dick almost completely making it hit the back of his throat, nearly chocking. A deep guttural moan escaped Kagami’s lips as Kuroko did that.

“Ku-kuroko...” Kagami moan softly and guided his hands to Kuroko’s hair, tangling his fingers in strands of soft light-blue hair.

Kuroko started moving his head up and down, his tong twirled around the excited member; at some point he had closed his eyes without realising and now he opened them again looking up at Kagami with an erotic expression; another sight to cum at, not yet though; Kagami used all the self-restrain that he had left.

“W-wait...” Kagami panted and when Kuroko blew a puff of air over Kagami’s dick he couldn’t take it any longer and he released his cum all over Kuroko’s face and hair. It would be over if it wasn’t because this new sight got Kagami’s friend up again

“It seems Taiga-kun is a pervert” the sound of his first name being said by Kuroko, in that situation and in that suggestive tone made Kagami shudder, but he noticed Kuroko’s bulge in his boxers

“But I’m not the only pervert here” he teased in English, mostly because he felt embarrassed with the whole situation and Kuroko’s cute little blush. He moved his foot to touch it slightly and Kuroko moan loudly and then everything was... wet “Did you just...” Before he felt more humiliated, Kuroko interrupted

“Do you have more milkshake?” he asked feigning innocence, Kagami knew he wasn’t, he couldn’t be when he had cum on his face, hair and inside his boxers. Not to even mention that he had been licking the cum off of his fingers a second ago.

“Yes, in the kitchen...” he answered hesitantly “What_” and once more he was interrupted, apparently he had had a new idea

“Wait for me in your bedroom” with most of his face cleaned Kuroko stood and walked to the kitchen

Kagami was not going to question him now; he stood up and got into his room. Kuroko was fast and in seconds he followed Kagami into the room with what was left of the milkshake and butt naked.

Kagami blinked confused but excited by the sight, there was something with sights this particular day. The next thing he knew was that Kuroko was sitting on the bed with his legs spread wide opened, milkshake all over his body, licking the fingers of his left hand and the fingers on his right hand where in the other end, fingering himself and moaning shamelessly.

“You are gonna make me cum like this... again” Kagami whispered and started to get near Kuroko

“Taiga-kun...” Kuroko moaned frozen Kagami “Don’t... I want... to prepare... myself for y-you” He finished breathlessly and trying not to moan too much

Kagami nodded and sat at the bed’s corner, he was engrossed in what he had in front, meaning Kuroko fingering himself. He was using the milkshake as lube! His left hand fell from his mouth and went straight to his member massaging it slowly and gently. Kuroko felt weird, not pain even if he already had three fingers inside him, he had done this before... but having Kagami watch him was... it made his ass twitch in desire. He wanted to tease Kagami some, but he doubt he could resist much more, he wanted Kagami inside him soon!

It ached so much; he wanted more, needed more God! Kagami was big, he knew it would hurt to just go and sit on Kagami’s dick so he had to resist a little more, just so he was stretched enough and relaxed... he stopped touching his member and move that hand up to his nipple. He moaned and panted; he needed his finger to go deeper, they just didn’t reach the right spot! He was dying to feel Kagami’s huge, thick and hot dick, for him to fuck him into oblivion where he wouldn’t even know his name!

He bit his lip and looked at Kagami’s dick; he could take it, right? A little pain wouldn’t... staring at it intensely he had second thought, a little pain was one thing but _that_ would hurt more than just _a little._ But he needed it, just thinking of it... he moaned this was enough.

“Taiga-kun... Tai- have me... take me... please!” Kagami’s dick twitched and his whole body tremble at the sound of Kuroko’s desperate plead

Kuroko kept fingering himself, opening his legs even more and reaching for Kagami with his other hand, almost crying from need. Kagami couldn’t wait any more, but he was paralyzed for some reason, as Kuroko noticed that Kagami wouldn’t move he, much against his will, took his fingers out and crawled over to Kagami.

“Wa-wait, we...” Kuroko shut him up with a kiss and made his body move.

Kagami’s hand rested on Kuroko’s back and he pushed him down over the bad, him hovering over Kuroko still connected by the kiss. He moved his mouth downwards over Kuroko’s chest licking the rest of the milkshake off of Kuroko. Kagami’s fingers brushed Kuroko’s entrance.

“I don’t think that was enough preparation” Kagami didn’t speak in English on purpose he was just embarrassed, and he suspected Kuroko liked it...

“Ta-i-gah...!” Kuroko moaned as two of Kagami’s fingers went inside him and immediately hit his prostate “Please!” He screamed “Do it already, please!” he needed it so badly...

“If you ask for it so nicely, I can’t say no” He murmured into Kuroko’s skin

Kagami pulled his fingers out and turning Kuroko around he guide his dick to Kuroko’s entrance slowly penetrating him. He pushed Kuroko onto the bed with the exception of his ass, which was slightly perking up. As relax, prepared and needy as he was it still hurt enough for some tears to mix with the sweat on his face.

“Tetsuya...” Kagami whispered into Kuroko’s ear, he went lower and kissed his shoulder blades. Then kissed his way to the back of his neck, and to the other ear “Are you alright?” he asked, softly breathing onto his neck. Kuroko nodded “Tell me when I can move”

Kuroko breathed deeply, he was between wanting Kagami to move and fuck him senseless and the pain he felt... in the end the desperation won and he moved his hips upward a little more, enough for Kagami to understand he should start moving... slowly. So Kagami did, carefully he pulled out and then back in. A small cry left Kuroko, but neither of them knew for sure if it was pain or pleasure. Well, Kuroko knew he felt pain, but he was seriously considering the possibility of being slightly masochist at this point... he was enjoying the pain, yet something was wrong.

“Taiga...” he half moaned “I... I don’t... ah like this... this position” He said though groans and pants as Kagami kept moving

“Okay, lets just...” Kagami said and pulled out of Kuroko making him wimp

Kagami turned Kuroko again; he sat on the bed and made Kuroko sat on top of him. He gently leaded Kuroko down over his dick entering him once more; Kuroko gasped and wrapped his arms around Kagami’s neck and let his hands roamed over Kagami’s back scratching slightly. Kagami’s hands where on Kuroko’s hips putting a minimum amount of pressure over them helping Kuroko pushed himself up and down. Every time he trusted down he moaned softly and bitted Kagami’s neck. With Kagami’s help the rhythm increased.

“This way... it’s better” Kuroko moaned, bitted and scratched a bit more

“It is...” Kagami groaned agreeing   

Even with Kagami’s help, their pace was slow and it was starting to feel like torture for Kagami, yet if it was for Kuroko, he would stand it. Meanwhile he could look for the spot that made Kuroko go crazy and even needier, he just needed to find it. In each trust he changed the angle vaguely, searching for it. Slow and all, each trust was hard and deep and Kuroko was enjoying them, until he felt it again, Kagami had found his prostate again and had not just brushed it with fingers, he had hit it hard with his dick. Kuroko moaned louder and bitted Kagami once more a little harder tightening himself around Kagami.

“More...” Kuroko moaned “please...” it sounded like he was begging and Kagami was more than pleased to comply, and when he did, Kuroko moaned deeply in a very lewd tone. This moan surprised both of them

“It’s not fair if you make such sweet noises” Kagami breathed the words; he licked Kuroko’s neck and very gently he separated from the other body enough so he could kiss his lips.

Deep, sloppy and messy was the only way to describe the frantic kiss that they were sharing. Kagami couldn’t keep Kuroko on top of him anymore and he pushed the boy against the bed making him lay his back on it so he could trust with more force and speed. Now, not needing to support himself, Kuroko moved his legs so that they were around Kagami’s waist. In this position, things became a little stickier; Kuroko was already sticky because of the milkshake and now, he could feel pre cum falling onto his stomach and sometimes, when it brushed against Kagami’s stomach, it got there too. Kagami broke the kiss to groan

“Tahigah... can’t... I’m going to...” Kuroko said as best as he could with moans interrupting his sentence and feeling at the edge of cumming; He was trying so hard not to it hurt and it made tears gather on his eyes.

“Don’t hold it...” Kagami murmured over Kuroko’s lips “I’m close too...” he admitted

“Just... not yet” Kuroko said “I want more” he pleaded 

“More! I want more of Taiga...” He closed his eyes and some tears fell down his face “Can I have more?” he asked unreliably sounding innocent, and Kagami doubt for a second he was actually having hot, steamed sex with the same person that asked that question

“Shit” He cursed “You can’t do that and expect me not to cum” Kagami groaned, not even noticing he changed languages mid-sentence, though Kuroko did.

A particularly loud moan ripped Kuroko’s throat at the same time he contracted all his muscles and came. The tightness that formed from the contractions around Kagami made him cum as well filling Kuroko’s insides with hot white liquid. 

“You_ You said...” Kagami tried to talk but he was still suffering the effects of the orgasm, he focused on catching his breath “You said... you didn’t want to cum yet” He manages, somehow, to whispered this into Kuroko’s ear

Now, even if Kuroko wanted to answer he couldn’t, he was too out of this world and up in haven, completely lost by the thought that he had just have sex with Kagami, that he was no longer a virgin and that it had felt amazing. But then a disturbing thought brought him back to earth, what if Kagami didn’t like him? What if he was only in for sex? His chest felt heavy, and it was as if someone had grabbed his heart and gave it a hard squeeze; he wasn’t too sure he wanted to know the answer in fear it was like that.

“Hey, are you alright?” Kagami asked seeing Kuroko didn’t answer and that how Kuroko came back to reality completely. He needed the answer no matter what would happen

“You didn’t tell me” Kagami looked confused “Did you just... wanted to fuck me?” he asked shyly turning his head to the side, he didn’t want to look at Kagami’s eyes at the moment

“I...” Kagami needed to relax and he couldn’t get hard again, even worst because he still was inside Kuroko, he cupped Kuroko’s face with one hand and forced him to face his way “I love you” he side first in English to lose the fear and embarrassment “I love you” he repeated, this time in Japanese and he pressed his lips to Kuroko’s “I really do” he added

Kuroko let out a relieved sigh mixed with an excited moan and proceed to Kiss Kagami hungrily, as if the hadn’t just finish doing it a few seconds before. He moved his hips delicately trying to get his point across that they were doing it again.

“Wait, now?” Kagami asked and Kuroko looked at him with sad puppy eyes that were more effective because they were tinted with lust as well “I was just confirming” Kagami said as Kuroko felt how the other got hard inside him.

That’s how they got to their second round, and after they were finished they took a bath together (Kagami carried Kuroko there)... twice because the first one ended in a third round. Kuroko had to wear different clothes and ended with no boxers since his were kinda dirty from early and a huge t-shirt that almost reached his knees. They had dinner (Kuroko was still being carried around), made by Kagami obviously, and chatted peacefully sitting in front of each other, nothing awkward about the situation until Kagami realized something.

“You... didn’t tell me if you loved me too” Kagami said

“I didn’t?” Kuroko asked trying to finish his food

“No, you didn’t” Kagami answered expectantly “And... I know you do but I still want you to say it”

“Mmm... Do I love Kagami-kun?” Kagami’s eyes twitched at Kuroko’s teasing

“You...” He was going to insult the other, but ended up sighing instead “Okay, do whatever” Kuroko tremble at Kagami’s cold tone, it was unexpected

“Are you angry?” Kuroko asked, yet Kagami only concentrated on his plate “Kagami-kun?” he insisted, did he really got angry? It wasn’t like Kuroko never teased him, and yeah, Kagami got mad at him... but it was always playfully, kinda like a game it was never real “Don’t ignore me...” Kuroko said softly

Kagami looked up and straight at Kuroko’s face, he didn’t expect what he saw and immediately regretted faking annoyance so much, Kuroko’s face showed hurt and sadness.

“I love you...” Kuroko whispered quietly “I love you so much, please don’t be mad, don’t ignore me...” Kagami was surprised by Kuroko’s expression and by the fact that he was almost crying over this, he felt like an asshole

“No, Kuroko don’t cry...” Kagami said gently and got up, or tried to as his legs where numb and tangled on themselves, falling to the floor ungracefully and making a really comic face, one of pure horror at the inevitable hit to the hard floor.

 Kuroko blinked at the unanticipated sound and tried to suppress the laugh that was meant to escape; he gave his all, covered his mouth with a hand, clutching his stomach in an attempt to somehow stop it. Kagami had fallen in the most ridiculous way he had ever seen and when Kagami looked up, seeing how Kagami’s nose had turn red from hitting the floor was hilarious and it made Kuroko explode. Kagami wanted to get angry at Kuroko for laughing at him, but it was so weird to see Kuroko smile, it was even rarer to hear him laugh loud and openly.

“You are being more expressive than usual...” Kagami said from the floor and let Kuroko calm little by little

“I’m sorry” Kuroko said still half laughing

“I don’t mind...” Kagami’s dreamy eyes made Kuroko blush, or maybe it was because of how much he laughed. Finally, Kagami got up from the floor and took the plates from the table to wash them.

“Can we go back to bed?” Kuroko asked and it was hard to tell if his intentions were to sleep while cuddling or to have sex... once again. How hadn’t they collapse in exhaustion  was a mystery...

“Sure, I’ve changed the sheets already so you can go while I wash the dishes or you can wait for me”

“It’s not like I have a choice...” Kuroko murmured “I’ll have to wait” he said sighing

“You can go, I’ll join you in a minute” Kagami was confused, he was sure he said that before, hadn’t he?

“I can’t”

“You can’t, what?” Kagami asked and Kuroko shook his head blushing slightly

“It hurts when I walk, I’ll prefer you carrying me” Kuroko said and now Kagami blushed, well, he turned red

“Ah... I feel it was my fault, sorry...” Kagami was uncomfortable

“It’s okay, I am at fault too, but you will have to carry me” Kuroko told him

“Sure” Kagami smirked drying his hands; then he walked to Kuroko and picked him up easily. Kagami took Kuroko to the bad and laid him down gently; he laid beside Kuroko and tried to make them both comfortable on in, this resulted on Kagami wrapping his arms around Kuroko and Kuroko’s head over his shoulder as he nuzzled as close as he could.

“Kagami-kun” Kuroko called him and received a hum in response “Are we together now?”

“Literally, yes” Kagami made a pause “but, as in... boyfriends or something like that, if we are not, I think we should”

“I think we are” Kuroko said, Kagami hummed again and as he started to drift to sleep Kuroko spoke “Can we do it again?”

Kagami almost faint at the question if it wasn’t because it startled him, Kuroko was too blunt sometimes (most of the times) and once he relaxed again he smiled. Pulling Kuroko’s face up he kissed him as an answer and Kuroko was more than pleased with it.

The next morning Kagami had to carry Kuroko around because he claimed walking was painful, and it was no lie. It didn’t matter anyway, Kagami felt like spoiling him some and he wanted to spend time with Kuroko, so nothing bad about this situation; the problem would come on Monday, when they would have basketball practice, which meant Kuroko would have to run and move a lot. He was certain he would be able to manage some slow awkward walk by Monday, but running was out of the question. But what excuse could he use to not practice? Neither of them was ready to tell anyone about their new relationship, not like it matter because as soon as Kagami started to change Kuroko saw all the red and nasty bites and scratches he had on his back, neck, shoulder and chest.

“I think Kagami-kun got himself a girlfriend” Koganei said grinning and then he noticed Furihata’s skin “And Furihata-kun too?”

“T-that’s n-not_ not e-exactly!” Furihata screamed nervously, Kagami couldn’t get a word out of his mouth “Kuroko-kun, A-Akashi-san says ‘happy birthday, Tetsuya’ and, em... I say so too” Furihata attempted to change the topic but made a huge mistake.

“Thank you, I didn’t know you got along with Akashi-kun” Furihata turned different shades of red before trying to explain; for Kuroko it was obvious now that it had been Akashi the one that left the marks on Furihata, and all he wanted to know was how was Furihata able to move as if nothing had happened to him? Akashi seemed to have been quite rough if the marks are anything to go by. Kuroko tried to stand up quickly and almost fell in the process, if it wasn’t because Kagami had gotten to him fast enough to catch him.

“What happened? Kuroko-kun, are you alright?” Kiyoshi asked worried “Do you think you’ll be able to practice?” Kuroko sighed

“I doubt it” Kuroko admitted

“What happened to you?”Hyuuga asked and Kuroko looked to the side sitting again

Mitobe looked shocked and in seconds Koganei understood everything Mitobe had ‘said’ and was shocked as well.

“You really think that’s how it is?” Koganei asked and Mitobe nodded intensely “who would have thought Kagami and Kuroko would be doing it!” this time it was Kagami who almost fell and Kuroko did his best at not showing how embarrassed he was “And Furihata-kun with Akashi!?” and Furihata took the almost out of the sentence

“Damn ti, Kagami, why don’t go so hard on Kuroko that he can’t practice!” Hyuuga shouted

“It... it was a special occasion, for my birthday...” Kuroko tried to defend Kagami

“Whatever, I don’t care, it’s a warning” Hyuuga said and walked out of the room screaming something about Kagami having to do triple training or something along those lines.

“Akashi-kun must be gentler than what those marks say, you are lucky Furihata-kun” Kuroko said with a small smile watching Kagami’s mortified face

“N-no... I-I’m... I don’t...” Kuroko’s eyes snapped in shock understanding what Furihata was trying so hard to say “H-he likes... umm... he... tops from the bottom... I guess is s-something like t-that” Furihata explained more or less

Kuroko was incredulous, but quickly overcame that feeling and his brain started to generate new ‘ideas’ he would put into practice sometime in the near future with Kagami.

**Author's Note:**

> If you sat through the whole thing you must (not really) leave a comment on what do you think of it, any suggestion on how I could improve this or in general would be great!


End file.
